19 March 1994
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1994-03-19 ; Comments *Start of show: "Thanks Josh and hello chums." *John is disappointed that Sharon Shannon is appearing in session on Andy Kershaw’s show next week but hasn’t done one for his programme. "So she joins Simply Red on the mother of all blacklists." John got his wish latter in the year when she played a live session into the show on 22 October 1994. *The first two hours 15 minutes of the show are available. Tracklistings for the rest of the show also added and marked §, details taken from Lorcan's Playlist Archive. Sessions *Senser #2 recorded 08 March 1994. The track ‘Channel Zero’ is available on the Vox Magazine Various Artists Cassette – The 1FM Radio Session Vol 1. *Bivouac #3 recorded 05 March 1994. No known commercial release. Tracklisting : File 1 begins : (4:30 news) *'FIle 2' begins during next track *Hole: ‘Miss World (7 inch)’ (City Slang) *Rabbit In The Moon: ‘Phase 1 – First Contact (12 inch - Phases Of An Out-Of-Body Experience)’ (Hardkiss) *Senser: ‘No Comply’ (Peel Session) *Bivouac: ‘Art Science & Making Things’ (Peel Session) *J H Bragg & His Rhythm Five: ‘Ethiopian Stomp (LP - The Territory Bands)’ (Tax) *Gorky's Zygotic Mynci: ‘Gwres Prynhawn (CD – Tatay)’ (Ankst) *Nine-L: ‘Houston We Have A Problem (12 inch)’ (Metatone) : (JP: ‘Andy is sitting opposite me with Jean-Michel Jarre written all over his features.’) *Bivouac: ‘Trepanning’ (Peel Session) *70 Gwen Party: ‘Howard Hughes (7 inch)’ (Snape) *Little Willie John: ‘Letter From My Darling (LP - Free At Last)' (King Records) : (Tape flip) *Senser: ‘Channel Zero’ (Peel Session) *Planetary Assault Systems: ‘Gated (12 inch - Planetary Funk Vol 1)’ (Peacefrog Records) *Mazey Fade: ‘Touchdown (7 inch – Inside My Blush)' (Domino Records) : (5:30 news) *Flatback 4: ‘Handshaker (7 inch EP – Syringe)’ (Purely 4 Pleasure) *L'Orchestre Empire Bakuba: ‘Diamante (CD - Poto Malili: Kinshasa Moto! Moto! Moto!)’ (Musica) *Movietone: ‘She Smiled Mandarine Like (7 inch)’ (Planet Records) *Harvey Sid Fisher: ‘Gemini (LP - Astrology Songs)’ (Amarillo Records) *Senser: 'Peanut Head' (Peel Session) *Noface: ‘Love Or Kill (12 inch - Burnout EP)’ (Praxis)JP forgets to mention the actual name of the track, which is called 'Love Or Kill'. Info taken from the record label website 'Praxis', where the complete discography is available for free download. *Bivouac: ‘Forty Five Seated Standing Nil’ (Peel Session) *Shu De: ‘Baian-Dudai (CD - Voices From The Distant Steppes)’ (Real World Records) *Done Lying Down: ‘Septic (7 inch - Family Values)’ (Abstract Sounds) *Sonic Youth: ‘Skink (LP - Experimental Jet Set, Trash And No Star)’ (Geffen Records) *Cheapsuit Oroonies: ‘Farewell To Geek (Cassette - Eat Drink & Be Merry)’ *Yellow Car: ‘Dundee High (CD Single - Punk Kiss EP)' (Three Lines Records) *Senser: ‘Chicken In My Fantasies’ (Peel Session) *Rasputina: ‘The Vaulted Eel (7 inch - Transylvanian Concubine)’ (Oculus Records) : (5:30 news) *3Ds: ‘Hey Seuss (CD - The Venus Trail)’ (Flying Nun) *New Decade: ‘The Distant Drummer (CD - Narrow Minds)’ (Out Of Romford) *'File 2' cuts out during above track *Bivouac: ‘Heat Emitter’ (Peel Session) *Raincoats: ‘Adventures Close To Home (7 inch - Fairytale In The Supermarket)’ (Rough Trade) *'File 1' cuts out at some point *Victoria Eleison Avec Fale Fale: ‘Japanes Bintu Ngimbi (CD - Marceline Ngufulu)’ (Julien Fumento) § *Fun-Da-Mental: ‘Dog-Tribe (12 inch)’ (Nation Records) § File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1994-03-19 (incomplete) *2) 1994-03-19 Peel Show LE652 ;Length *1) 02:16:16 *2) 02:07:44 ;Other *1) Many thanks to the taper. *2) Created from LE652 of Lee Tapes digitised by Weatherman22 ;Available *Mooo Server *2) Mooo Footnotes Category:1994 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:Isector